Artemis
Artemis (アルテミス, Arutemisu) is a Human-Chimera hybrid that is currently affiliated to only himself. Once a known as First Lieutenant Arthur Nicks (中尉 アーサー ニックス, Chuuni Āsā Nikkisu), Artemis was subjected to secret government projects involving the creation of a Chimera super soldier. During the uprisings in Central City, Artemis escaped his prison deep underneath the city and took up his new life. Appearance A tall being, Artemis has long black hair worn in a pony-tail and solid black eyes. He wears a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks. Over this, Artemis wears a worn dark brown cloak with several fringes hanging off of it. His arms are bandaged up to his elbows, underneath them covering many scars and burns from the "experiments" done on him. A scar sits vertically over his right eyebrow. Personality Self segregated from the rest of the world, Artemis fears himself and all others. He hates humanity after wrongfully turning him into a monster and wants nothing to do with anyone. Much to his dismay, he always finds himself helping people and gaining their praise and respect. Once a soldier, Artemis understands the rules of the military and for a time, believed that his "experimentors" were doing it for the right reason. It wasn't till he learned that he was a guinea pig for the actual testing that he lost it. Becoming labeled as "unstable", Artemis no longer cared to help the people who used him like an animal. During his escape, he expressed his feelings by locking the exit and letting several of his captors be killed by the Homunculus that were running wild. This was his final true act of anger, deciding to only use his "curse" for pure reasons. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': After serving in the Amestris military for several years, Artemis became quite the skilled shot. Often acting as backup, taking down foes from range with bolt-action rifles, he earned much respect for his skills. He has also shown to be proficient in smaller arms, such as pistols. Even after his exit from the Military and life of solitude, when Artemis gets his hands on a gun he can utilize it to great extent. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fight': Proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Artemis is often one to favor this means of fighting. Capable of taking down someone twice his size with his fists alone, sheer training and exercise allows him to break such barriers. When utilizing his Chimera Form, Artemis is noted to use brute force to overwhelm his opponents from all sides. In his Chimera Form, his denser skin and enhanced physical prowess allow him to expand his array of attacks, allowing him to perform much riskier attacks that would otherwise harm him on a normal occasion. Chimera Form After experimentation by the Militaires top scientists, Artemis became a Human-Chimera hybrid. This allows him to shift from his regular humanoid form to that of a bestial monster. His DNA combined with that of a Lion, Artemis can literally become a Human with Lion attributes. While in this form, a mane of golden hair grows from around his neck and his skin coats over in a darker colored fur. His teeth sharpen and his eyes narrow into more cat-like structures. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': In his Chimera Form, Artemis has increased physical prowess. Capable of ripping through large scale rock walls in a single strike, Artemis surpasses that of any man or beast. His speed and stamina reach wild levels, Artemis is capable of out running any Military-grade vehicle. He has also shown to tire rarely, moving and out running soldiers who were sent to capture him. In combat against a State Alchemist, Artemis has shown to handle himself very well. He has managed to defeat a State Alchemist, ripping off both of the alchemists arms prohibiting his use of alchemy. *'Enhanced Senses': When in his Chimera Form, Artemis' senses are heightened to that of a Lions. His sense of smell, sight and hearing allow him to hunt and capture his "prey" with ease. He has noted that he can smell the scent of blood at least four miles from his position at all times. Trivia * His appearance is based on that of the main protagonist of Sword and the Stranger, a animated film focused around an unnamed Samurai.